Decisions
by d.roarke
Summary: *Spoilers* for season 5 finale, based on promos, sneak peeks, and general speculation by Castle fans. Castle and Kate talk about their futures. Together. Romance, illness, and a superhero are among the things discussed.


A/N: This is another take on a story I published yesterday. It's just something I wanted to focus on. Also, this gives me a chance to redeem myself, because I thought that my writing in the last story was terrible! So, here goes nothing...

I don't own Castle :)

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"I'm glad you could meet with me right away," Kate said, tentatively approaching the swings.

Castle gestured towards the open swing, and Kate sat, facing the opposite direction. "I wanted to see you. And I'm sorry that I walked out on you last night. I just felt, betrayed, I guess. And a little blindsided."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just... Well, I didn't want to upset you unless I had a job offer to consider. I figured that it would be easier on both of us if I waited. I guess I handled it all wrong."

Castle grimaced. "We both need to improve our communication skills. It doesn't seem to be our strong suit."

"No. You're right."

Kate pushed off with her feet to swing a little.

"Castle..."

"Kate..."

They laughed. "You first," said Castle.

"Okay. Look, I, um, they offered me the job. This morning. I just found out, and wanted to tell you first."

Castle shuffled his feet, but managed a smile. "Congratulations." At her look, he added, "Really-I mean that. You deserve the job. What did you tell them?"

"I said that I would get back to them soon. Actually, I think that I've made my decision. I just wanted to talk to you about a few things first."

"Okay."

"Gates knows. She found out about the interview from someone else, not from me. She doesn't want me to leave the 12th Precinct."

"Of course she doesn't. She'd lose her best detective."

"She offered me another option. She said that I can sit for the lieutenant's exam this summer. It's a promotion, and it would give me some prestige, and more freedom. She also said that the precinct doesn't need another administrator at this time, which means that I can continue to work in the field, with you, with Ryan and Esposito. Really, not much would change, aside from rank and pay. At least for the time being."

"Do you want change, Kate? Because I will understand if you do."

"Part of me does, Castle. I became a murder cop to solve my mother's murder. And I, _we_, kind of did that last summer. So when I was approached about the D.C. job, I started thinking about my future. This job opportunity? It's exciting."

"Yeah. I get that."

"That doesn't mean that I don't want to be with you, or that I'm bored working with you." Kate chuckled at that. "Really, how could I be bored working with you?"

"With all of my crazy theories, you mean?"

"Yes. You make things interesting. And together, we really do make a great team."

"Partners in crime."

"Yes," she said, nudging his shoulder. "We're good together."

"You know, I've been thinking about this, too. I've had some success at charming people into letting me follow cops and government agents around. You taking another law enforcement job doesn't have to spell the end of our partnership."

Kate smiled. "I know."

Castle contemplated her. "What do you want, Kate?"

"From the job? Or from us?"

"Both, but I meant the job."

"I-I don't think that I want the D.C. job. It would be a great experience, no doubt. And a few years ago, I probably would have grabbed it and never looked back. But now... well, it requires a lot of travel, you see? I don't want to travel all the time. There will be other job opportunities down the line that don't require so much travel. And I know that we've never really talked about the future, but honestly? I want my career to allow me to stay with you. I want a future with you. And, maybe, to make a family someday. If I do have children, I want to tuck them in at night, in person. Not over the phone."

"You might want children someday?" Asked Castle. "With me?"

"Oh, Rick. Of course with you. Always with you."

Castle leaned over and kissed her. "I want that, too."

Kate grinned. "Good."

"Are you sure about the job?"

"Yes, I am. I'm really not bored at the NYPD, you know. I still love my job. And I'm going to sit for the lieutenant's exam, which may lead to something more one day. So, yes. I feel right about this decision. What about you? How do you feel about all of this?"

"At the moment? I couldn't be happier. Kate, you've all but said that you want to marry me. That is what you meant, right?"

"Right. But I want a proposal someday. And a ring."

"I could..."

"A simple proposal, Rick," Kate interrupted. "And sometime in the future, okay? Not right now."

"Okay. Alright. I can live with that."

"What about the D.C. job? Do you think that I'm making the right decision?"

"I think that the right decision is the one that you want to make, deep down. I realize that this is one of those difficult decisions, where there is no perfect solution. That's the problem when you have family and friends-choosing to move somewhere else for a job means changing the dynamics on the personal front, too. But that's okay, if you want the job enough. That's why I want you to be sure."

"I am."

"Okay. Good." Kate looked at him questioningly. "What I mean is, I found something out this morning that would keep me from following you to D.C., for a while at least. Mother... Well, she's been having these headaches lately..."

"I remember. What's wrong?"

"She had a brain scan this morning. They found a tumor."

"Oh, Castle. Poor Martha. I'm sorry. And Rick, I would have gone with you."

"I didn't know about it until she came home. It may not be a big deal. Well, to the extent that a brain tumor can be 'not a big deal.' They can't tell whether the tumor is cancerous until she undergoes surgery. She has an appointment tomorrow to discuss things further. I'm going to go to the appointment with her."

Kate took his hand. "Of course. I can go, too, if you want me to. Or I'll do whatever you need me to do. All you have to do is ask."

Castle squeezed her hand. "I know. Thank you."

"She's like a mother to me, you know. I love her, too."

"I know that. She knows it. I'm sure of that."

"Alexis? How did she take the news?"

"We haven't told her. I asked her to come to dinner tonight. We'll tell her then."

Kate nodded. "You should tell her in person. Make her stay the night. She'll need her family."

"We'd like you to be there, too."

"Rick. That's a family thing. I don't know..."

"You're family. I want you there. Mother does, too."

"Alright. I'll be there, if that's what you want."

"It is. It's what we need. I think you will be a big help to Alexis. Martha has always been more of a mother to her than Meredith. I was concerned though... Will it be very hard on you to go through this with us? Because you lost your mother?"

"Oh, geez. I hadn't... I guess it will bring up memories, sure, but this is different. My mother wasn't sick. Anyway, I wouldn't shy away from this just because it makes me think of my mom. You know that, right? I wouldn't have taken the D.C. job knowing this, even if I had planned to do so."

"I know. That's why I wanted to make sure of your plans. That's unfair of me, I guess."

"I love you. And your family. I wouldn't want to leave when you need me."

"Thank you. I love you, too."

Kate kissed him. "I know. How is Martha taking this?"

"Well, you know, she has a flair for the dramatic, so she's taking it as well as you'd expect from any soap opera character. I think she's scared, but the drama helps her cope. It's like humor is for me. Humor helps me cope with difficult situations."

"You don't say," Kate drawled, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Ha. Anyway, I think we'll be alright," said Castle. "I'm so glad you're not leaving, though. I couldn't have moved to D.C. with you. Alexis and I are the only people my mother has. I have to stay with her. But I don't want to lose you. I think we have something special, you and I."

"You were never going to lose me, Castle."

"It felt like it, for a while."

"For me, too," she admitted. "But we would have worked it out. Rick-down the line, when Martha is better-if I were to get an opportunity to take a job somewhere else, someday, would you consider moving?"

"Yes. Of course. My career is pretty much completely mobile, obviously. And you-I think you're destined to greatness, you know?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "And you say that Martha is the dramatic one."

"I mean it. I will support you if your career takes you somewhere else. I want you to go out and be the superhero that you are, Kate. Because that's what you are to me. But I want you to come home, to me, at the end of the day. Maybe that's selfish."

"No," Kate said, and kissed him. She pulled away, and put her hand on his cheek.

"No, Rick. That's not selfish, at all."

She kissed him again. Smiled.

"That's love."


End file.
